Mourning A Close Friend
by Alex-Legaspi
Summary: Kerry loses a close friend and mentor, she turns to Kim for reassurance


Kerry walked in the door after a relatively quiet shift in the ER.  
  
She walked directly over to her closet and placed her jacket inside,  
  
as she turned around a familiar looking tall leggy blonde appeared.  
  
"How was your day Hon?"  
  
"Not too bad, it was pretty quiet so I got to catch up on the  
  
paperwork Romano keeps dumping on me. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Ahhh, I did some washing, and…well, uh…well that's about it, I have  
  
just watched TV all day…" She grinned little.  
  
"Oh Kimmy, you are so slack." Kerry walked towards her and kissed  
  
her, after a moment the kisses began to heat up and Kim's hands  
  
wondered all over her body. At that moment, the phone rang. "Shit,  
  
I'll get it, I bet it's the County, saying how it got busy all of a  
  
sudden."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, is this Dr Kerry Weaver?"  
  
"It certainly is, to whom am I speaking?"  
  
"This is Frank James, I am an attorney at James-Kilpatrick Legal  
  
Society. I was wondering if you could come down to our Practice and  
  
have a chat with us?"  
  
Kerry's brow furrowed. "What is this concerning?"  
  
"Gabe Lawrence"  
  
"Gabe? What's wrong, I talked to him last week?"  
  
"Dr Weaver I think you need to come down here now."  
  
"Okay what is your address?"  
  
Kerry jotted the address down and went for a quick shower. Kim  
  
followed but could tell that Kerry was now distracted.  
  
"Where are you going? Would you like me to come?" Kerry smiled at her  
  
and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Its okay, I think I need to go alone. It was concerning Gabe, I  
  
think he might be in some legal trouble." Kim looked shocked but  
  
nodded. "Can you start on dinner?"  
  
"Sure can, how about meatballs a-la Legaspi?"  
  
"Sounds great, see you in a hour or so."  
  
Three hours later Kerry trudged back through the door, her face tear  
  
streaked and pale. She just walked straight to the table and sat down  
  
staring at the open envelope she placed in front of her. Kim  
  
eventually strutted out in a silky baby blue robe and wet hair. Kerry  
  
didn't look up.  
  
"Ker, are you okay, you look like hell?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Ker?" Kerry nudged the envelope in front of her and Kim picked it  
  
up.  
  
To my dear Kerry,  
  
If you have received this, please do not be sad. Think only of the  
  
happy times that we shared together. You were my most promising  
  
student and like the daughter I never had, that is why I have left  
  
you with everything that I have left from my medical career. I just  
  
want you to know that the happiest period of my time as a doctor was  
  
spent with you, even in the short few weeks I had the pleasure of  
  
working for you at the County, I was very touched that you thought to  
  
hire me. I also love that you would always keep in contact with me,  
  
and that you felt you could confide in me about Kim. I have decided  
  
to write you this letter before I cannot remember how to write, and  
  
even before I forget who you are. I never want that, Kerry, so I am  
  
ending it now, before I have the chance to. Please do not mourn me,  
  
as I will always be with you.  
  
Gabe  
  
As Kim read the note tears were falling down her cheeks, as the few  
  
times she had met Gabe, she really understood the strong bond that he  
  
and Kerry shared. He had even treated herself with the upmost respect  
  
that one could, as if she herself was his daughter. Kerry looked up  
  
at her with large glassy eyes and reached out to Kim. They stood  
  
there, for almost half an hour just embracing, and Kerry finally  
  
spoke.  
  
"About a year and a half ago, on the day when I confronted Gabe about  
  
his possible problem (Kerry never said it), he told me he wanted to  
  
Commit Suicide, but he didn't know when the best time to do it was.  
  
He said `I don't want to do it too early, because then I'll miss what  
  
little life I have left. And I don't want to wait too long because I  
  
will forget to do it.' I was so upset, and I offered him a chance to  
  
stay on lecturing students and residents. I cant believe that he was  
  
serious. God, why didn't I tell his son, or the doctors that he was  
  
seeing?" She cried into Kim's shoulder and she whispered back to her,  
  
sweet nothings, that eventually did calm her down.  
  
"When is his funeral?" Kim whispered after more time had passed.  
  
"Thursday"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Early on Thursday morning, Kim woke to an empty bed. She knew that  
  
Kerry didn't get up for work because she was allowed the day off. So  
  
she strained herself up and walked to the kitchen. Kerry was staring  
  
into a cup of coffee.  
  
"Kerry, are you going to be okay to give this eulogy? I'm sure  
  
they'll let you back out." Kerry looked slowly up, and tried to smile.  
  
"I'll be fine, as long as you're there with me, I'll be fine." She  
  
repeated as if to reassure herself. She flicked through her notes and  
  
stood up. "I'm going to have a shower and get ready. I want to get  
  
there a little early, just to get comfortable with it." She walked  
  
off, and Kim would usually have accompanied her, you know…to help her  
  
wash, but decided to leave her to her own thoughts as she had most of  
  
the week.  
  
As Kerry stepped out of the shower and towelled off. She glanced into  
  
the bedroom to see Kim getting changed, she put on a little black  
  
dress that she had only once before. She smiled remembering the great  
  
night they had, then remembered why she was wearing it. She quickly  
  
got into her black skirt and blouse, and glanced at the clock. Two  
  
hours had passed since she got out of bed, it was now almost 8am.  
  
Finally at almost 9am, they arrived at the funeral. It was still  
  
relatively empty, as the ceremony did not start for another hour. Kim  
  
sat down on a seat and let Kerry walk to the open coffin alone. As  
  
she looked inside, it was as if Gabe was smiling at her, and being  
  
that she had no more tears to cry, she smiled back.  
  
"I hope your up there doing what you loved best down here." Kerry  
  
whispered. She kissed her hand and reached out and touched his  
  
forehead. She returned then to Kim, who looked up and was surprised  
  
to see a tender smile on Kerry's face. "He really will be happy, wont  
  
he…" Kim stood up and hugged her, for the first time since Kerry got  
  
the news.  
  
"Of course he is."  
  
The ceremony began at 10 `o'clock sharp, and Kerry was surprised to  
  
John, Mark and Elizabeth had come to say their goodbyes also. It  
  
finally came time for Kerry to give her Eulogy, she walked gracefully  
  
towards the stage, even her crutch seemed not to burden her.  
  
She began:  
  
Dr Gabe Lawrence was a truly dedicated doctor, and a very gifted  
  
teacher, that I had the pleasure of both being taught by, and working  
  
with. Even on his last day at the County, he managed to save a life,  
  
and teach an already very qualified doctor a new technique that had  
  
not been documented by any books.  
  
She went on about his life, his high and low points, eventually  
  
bringing a tear to every eye in the room. When she stepped down, she  
  
walked back to her place beside Kim and whispered:  
  
"I think we can go now" As they walked out, Gabe's son approached.  
  
"Uh…Dr Weaver, I just want to say thankyou for the very kind words  
  
you said, and I'd also like to thankyou for not mentioning how he uh…  
  
well passed on. Would you like to come to a private reception tonight  
  
at our house, it is strictly family, but since Dad was so fond of you  
  
and all…"  
  
"Oh Dave, thankyou, but I think you should share it with your real  
  
family. I really am sorry, but we have to be going now. I am so sorry  
  
for your loss." With that she walked away, accompanied by the one she  
  
loved.  
  
On the way home, she stopped in at a classy restaurant called  
  
Fininni's and made a reservation for that night.  
  
As she walked in the door, followed by the leggy blonde she suddenly  
  
turned and kissed her…for the first time since she got the news,  
  
there was a strong passion there, almost like she had let go of a  
  
huge weight that had rested on her shoulders at the exact moment she  
  
had seen Gabe's peaceful face. Kim knew and understood the type of  
  
intimacy she needed right now.  
  
Kim broke off from the kiss and lead Kerry into the bedroom by the  
  
hand. She turned and slowly unbuttoned Kerry's blouse, her face was  
  
already slightly pink in anticipation. She gasped as Kim peeled back  
  
the garment revealing her black lacy bra, she then moved down to her  
  
skirt and pulled it down, revealing the silky black panties  
  
underneath. She stood back up and kissed her soft lips again.  
  
"You know, when you put on that little black dress this morning, it  
  
made me remember the time when I got to take it off…" Kerry  
  
whispered, "…and the look on your face when you came…"  
  
"Mmmmm, I remember that night…" Kim moved to Kerry's neck and kissed  
  
her way down to her shoulders, and nipped lightly at the strap of her  
  
bra. She grabbed it between her teeth and pulled it down, at the same  
  
time, expertly unclasping the back of it. She let it drop to the  
  
floor and ran her long fingers down her arms and lightly over her  
  
rapidly hardening nipples. Kerry let out a loud gasp and felt a gush  
  
of wetness between her legs. Kim pushed her back towards the bed and  
  
she fell softly back. Kim, still clad in her little black dress let  
  
her hair out of the clasp and sat straddling Kerry's torso. She  
  
leaned down and ran her tongue along the edge of her lips, begging  
  
entrance, finally her mouth opened and their tongues danced to a  
  
rhythm only they could hear. Kim's hands navigated over Kerry's body,  
  
and made her body shudder as she traced the underside of Kerry's  
  
panties.  
  
"Oh, god…." Kerry whimpered, she had finally realised what a week  
  
without being touched amounted to. Kim moved to pay attention to her  
  
nipples with her mouth, all the while continuing to circle her  
  
fingers around her panties. Another moan escaped her mouth, and Kim's  
  
hands were now coated in wetness even through the material of the  
  
underwear. Finally she pulled the barrier from her, and tossed them  
  
on the floor. Kerry fiddled with Kim's shirt mumbling something about  
  
skin on skin. Kim made short work of it and threw her clothes down  
  
beside Kerry's, then positioning herself in between her legs, she  
  
inserted two fingers. Kerry moaned and began to buck, urging Kim to  
  
stay with her pace. She lightly run her thumb over her clit and was  
  
rewarded with another scream. "Oh, Kim…..please… please" Kerry  
  
whispered barely audible, she looked up and grinned at her face,  
  
before slowly running her tongue around her bud. Another moan, Kim  
  
picked up rhythm with her fingers while she continued running her  
  
tongue over her bud. Finally Kerry's release came and she let out one  
  
final load moan. "God I love you Kim" she managed to say, as Kim  
  
crawled up next to her. She kissed her deeply and rested her head on  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Kerry, and I'll always be here for you, no matter  
  
what." Kerry sighed contented and happily.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
